Shigure's Halloween Party
by Kiyone22
Summary: Shigure decideds to have a party and cons Tohru and friends into making costumes. Complete. No more. Finished. Thank goodness.
1. Default Chapter

Shigure's Halloween party

I don't own characters…Yada Yada…. Come on you know the drill.

Part 1

Shigure walked towards Tohru snickering to himself. Tohru looked up from her schoolwork as she heard him approach.

"Do you need something, Shigure-san?" Tohru asked in her usual sweet voice. 

"No. I just had a wonderful idea. What do you think about having a Halloween party? It has been a while since everyone got together. We could invite everyone over and tell ghost stories and bob for apples." Shigure sighed as he pictured Yuki holding Kyo's head under water. "Hmm. Maybe not bobbing for apples that might be too tempting."

"Too tempting?" Tohru tilts her head to the side in puzzlement "It sounds fun. What do you want me to make for the party?"

Tohru starts thinking of treats she could make. _Maybe a witch shaped cake or some candy apples. _

"Actually I was thinking you and your fiends could make the costumes. Just last night at dinner you were saying you didn't know what project to do for your sewing class. This solves both problems getting the boys into costume and what project to do. If Yuki and Kyo know you made the outfits they are sure to wear them." Shigure laughed slightly evilly. "If I bought them they would just refuse. But anything lovingly stitched by you they couldn't refuse. Hee Hee."

"But I wouldn't even know what costume they would like. What if they hate it." Tohru starts crying as she imagines Yuki saying 'This is awful' and Kyo stalking of screaming 'Never'. "I just don't think I could handle it"

Shigure pats her on the top of the head. "Don't worry. I'm sure they will love what ever you decide on. Don't worry about your costume. I've already taken care of that with Ayame. Let's not warn …I mean tell the boys until the party. Let them think its no costume until it's too late."

"Tohru, you look excited. What's going on?" Uo-chan asked as she slung her books onto her desk.

"Shigure- san wants to have a Halloween party. He asked…"

"If we could make the costume." Hana-chan interrupted . "Sounds interesting."

Tohru spun around to find Hana standing directly behind her. "How did you know Hana-chan?"

"Costumes? What kind of costumes?" Uo-chan asked.

Uo-chan and Hana-chan both look lost in thought. Glancing across the classroom they see Kyo and Yuki arguing again. Smiling they turn to Tohru.

"A cat and a mouse." Uo chan said.

"It's perfect." Hana-chan agreed.

Tohru went white and clutched her desk to keep from falling over. "Guys, don't you think that's a little too childish. We are in high school."

Hana-chan smiled evilly. "Yes but those two are still childish."

Suddenly the sliding door to the class flies open and Momiji bounces in. "Tohru, is it true? Is there going to be a Halloween party at Shigure's house?"

"Rabbit." Hana-chan said in her quiet voice.

Momiji froze in mid bounce. "Whaaa?"

"He reminds me of a rabbit." 


	2. Part 2

Part 2

"I found patterns." Tohru blushed as she looked down at the picture of a cat on the top packet. _They are going to kill me. _"Are we sure we want to do animals. Don't you think the guys would look cuter as monsters or maybe princes?"

"Animals. Definitely animals I can't wait to see Prince and Orange-head's faces when they see the costumes." Uo-chan laughed loudly and turned towards the mountain of fabric in the corner of the sewing room. "Next we have to find the perfect material."

"Do you think we should match their hair color or just go with the traditional black cat and white mouse?" Uo-chan said looking thoughtful.

"This one and this one and these two." Hana-chan's voice could be heard from deep inside the pile. 

She came around the back side of the pile her arms so full all you could see were her eyes peeking over the top. Slowly she headed towards the work table.

"Umm, Hana-chan, aren't those colors a bit bright?" Tohru asked softly. "I've never seen any animal those colors before."

"What are you thinking those colors are horrible…" Uo-chan watched the sparks start to fly around Hana-chan's eyes. " Horribly cute I mean. They'll look like stuffed animals. In fact I think I used to have a stuffed cat that exact shade of lime green."

"Hot pink for the cat, green for the mouse, yellow for the rabbit and purple for the dog." Hana smiled.

"Dog? What dog?" Uo-chan asked.

"Shigure."

"Shigure-san?" Tohru paled as she forced a smile. "I'm sure he already has a costume since the party was his idea."

"Don't worry. He'll wear it." Uo-chan said.

__

How can I not worry. This is to close to the truth. Tohru thought as she spread out the patterns next to the material. "Look we different colors for the insides of ears and tummies. Hana did you see any white cloth?"

"No white. We'll use scraps of another bolt."

"What do you mean?"

"Pink for mouse ears and belly, green for cat , yellow for dog and purple for rabbit." Hana replied.

"Perfect. I can see their faces already. I can't wait." Uo-chan laughed as she pictured a pink and green Kyo-cat.

"I have an idea let's break the costumes into chunks to make it easier. Tohru you do all the upper bodies I'll do all the lower bodies and Hana can make the heads."

All three girls nodded in agreement. Tohru reached for the box of pins, Uo the scissors and Hana laid out the cloth.

"Let's get started. We only have two weeks to get them all finished." Tohru sighed_. I have a bad feeling about this._


	3. Part 3

Part 3

"What do you think the girls are making? Tohru and her friends have been sewing every lunch period this week. Every night after we finish our homework, she starts sewing at the table. I keep asking her what she's making and she just blushes and refuses to tell me." Kyo said to Yuki over breakfast.

"Last night she was working on something a hideous shade of bright purple. The night before was lemon yellow." Kyo shook his head in puzzlement. "If she'd stick to one project it would be finished by now."

"Why do you care? It's not like she is going to give it to you or anything. If she is embarrassed by it leave her alone. Baka Neko."

"Who are you calling stupid?" yelled Kyo as Yuki shut the door in his face.

__

I wonder what they are making. I keep seeing Tohru sewing on something lime green and when she sees me she blushes. Yuki sighed. _I wish she trusted us enough to tell us what she's making._

Tohru had left early every morning last week to meet Hana and Uo. The girls had needed every spare moment to finish all four costumes before the party. 

"I can't believe we finally finished them. I thought we never would." Uo-chan collapsed into her chair.

"I knew we could do it." Tohru smiled at her two exhausted friends. "I believed in us. I never could have done it with out you guys, but with you I can do anything."

Hana-chan and Uo-chan reached out and grabbed Tohru into a bear hug. The three girls smiled at each other and said. "Of course we can." 

"Have you two decided what you are going to be for the party?" Tohru asked.

"I hadn't even thought about it. We have been working so hard on these I never gave it a thought." Uo chan replied. "Maybe I'll go as a gang girl."

"The whole idea of Halloween is to look different than you usually do." Hana-chan said. "Maybe you could dress like a normal school girl."

"Look different. Well I guess that means you can't where black. No witch costumes for you." Uo-chan said. "What are you going as Tohru?"

"I don't know. Shigure-san told me not to worry about it. He said he was having Ayame-san bring me a costume." 

"Who is Ayame? Why would he bring a costume for you?" Uo-chan asked.

"Ayame-san is Yuki's older brother they don't get along very well. Ayame-san owns a wonderful shop that sells handicrafts and incredible costumes. Ayame designs them himself." Tohru said.

"Prince has an older brother he doesn't get along with? Does Yuki get along with any of his family?" Uo-chan asked. "Every time we meet a new relative he fights with them or else Kyo fights with them. Talk about dysfunctional."

"They both hate Ayame-san. For once they agree on something." Tohru thinks back to when Yuki and Kyo learned Ayame was coming to the party and winced. _Poor Ayame-san, he tries so hard but Yuki just keeps rejecting him._

"I can't believe the party is tomorrow night. Please come early if you want to watch the reactions of the boys when I give them the costumes." Tohru said. "Everyone will be arriving about 6 pm. So I'll give the boys their costumes about 5 pm. I figure it will take about an hour to get them to agree to wear them."

"We'll be there at five don't worry they won't refuse." Hana said with sparks shooting from her eyes.

"Tohru. Ayame sent you a package. What's inside?" Momiji grabbed the package out of Haru's hands and thrust it into Tohru's. "Is it your costume? What are you going to be?"

"I don't know. Shigure arranged to get it for me." Tohru felt her own excitement build.

"I wonder what he chose for me? I hope it's not too revealing or odd. Ayame designed it. What if its super short maid's outfit or a low cut tennis outfit? Oh my god they'll be upset if I don't wear it what will I do?" Tohru starts to panic.

"Even Ayame isn't that stupid. He knows Yuki and Kyo would kill him if he embarrassed you." Haru stated calmly. "Don't worry so much."

"Umm, Haru's right." Momiji nodded . 

"Ayame did everyone's costumes and Hatori told him to tone it down because we are all kids." Haru added.

"Can I see the costume Tohru made for me?" Momiji squealed and started tugging on Tohru's sleeve. "Please. Please."

"The costumes are all at home. If you want you can walk home with me. I might even make a snack for you before the party." 

"Yeah." Momiji ran around Tohru in excitement. "I'll even help set up for the party okay?"

"I would love the help." Tohru smiled sweetly down at Momiji's upturned face. "Are you coming too Haru-san?"

"No I have to take Kisa and Hiro over to pick their costumes up from Ayame." Haru glanced towards the school gate. "I better get going. I'll see you all tonight"

Tohru watched as Haru walked away. A voice from behind her made her jump.

"Tohru, are you ready to go home?" Yuki smiled at her and brushed a lock f hair out of her eyes. "Momiji are you coming home with us? I didn't think we'd see you until the party started."

"I'm helping Tohru set up. Tohru promised I could see the costume she made me." Momiji got excited all over again. " Can I try it on as soon as we get to Shigure's? Please Tohru?"

"Tohru made you a costume?" Yuki watched as Momiji looked soulfully up at Tohru. "What costume did she make you?"

"Tohru wouldn't let me see it until today. I'm so excited. Hasn't she shown you yours?" Momiji looking on proudly tells Yuki. "Tohru and her friends worked so hard to get our costumes done by today."

"Our costumes? What costumes? No one said anything about costumes." Kyo came up just in time to hear the last. "Are you guys wearing costumes tonight? Maybe it will hide the fact that you're the mouse." 

"Tohru made you a costume too, Kyo. She sewed them with her own hands. Aren't you excited to see them." Momiji bubbled. "I'm so happy Tohru cares enough for me to make me a special costume."

Yuki and Kyo turn to look at Tohru who has been frozen. When she sees them looking at her the ice statue blushes so hard she thaws.

The two boys recognize the blush. It is the same one she's given them each time they asked what she was sewing. They look at each other remember the colors of the fabric and wince. 

"Please, god let me be the yellow it wasn't as bad as the rest." Both boys mumble under their breathe.

"We are glad, Tohru cares about us but she shouldn't have wasted her time on us. She should have made herself something." Yuki said as calmly as he could.

"It was Shigure's idea. He asked Tohru to make the costumes for us. The girls even made him one." Momiji seemed to radiate excitement oblivious to the dark cloud hanging over his cousins.

"Shigure's idea? We really must thank him for being so thoughtful." Kyo said as visions of torture ran through his head. 

An image of Shigure as a hot pink blob hanging from the ceiling being used as a piñata raced through Yuki's mind. "I have a great idea for a party game."

Yuki and Kyo continue plotting as the four head of towards home.

"Shigure-san We are home." Tohru called out as they entered the house. "Momiji your costumes in a package on my bed if you want to go look. I'll bring up a snack." 

"I promised I would wait to give you guys your packages until Hana and Uo-chan get here at five." Tohru said over her shoulder as she headed into the kitchen. 

"That's alright, Tohru. We can wait. We need to go talk to Shigure san for a while." Yuki managed to remain calm until Tohru left the room. 

Yuki and Kyo turned as one towards Shigure's study door. Waves of fury rolled off the two boys. 


	4. part 4

Part 4

"Excuse us."

"Tohru. Are you ready to get this party started." Uo-chan asked as she entered through the sliding door. "So what do you think of our costumes?"

"I love them." Tohru said as she started giggling uncontrollably. "Who's idea was it?"

"Hana-chan thought of it. If we can't be our selves why not each other."

Uo-chan was dressed in a flowing black dress and black hat over a wavy black wig. Hana-chan was dressed in Uo-chan's school uniform and a sandy blonde wig. 

"Let's give the boy's their costumes I can't wait to see their faces. Yo Prince, Orange-head Where are you?" Uo-chan yelled up the stairs.

Yuki and Kyo trotted down the stairs and stopped dead when they spotted the three girls. 

"What the…?" Kyo stopped before he offended any of them. "Do you guys need something?"

"Yes you guys to go put these on." Uo-chan grabbed the packages with there names on them of the stack Tohru had made on the table. "No arguments just put 'em on."

"Tohru walked over to Shigure's study door and knocked lightly. "Shigure-san, can you please come out now?" Tohru said as she opened the door.

"Oh my god are you all right Shigure-san. Do you need me to call Hatori?"

Shigure was sprawled across his desk covered in bruises and bandages. He looked up at Tohru's concerned face and replied "No I'm fine. I just misjudged their strength…Urr I mean the strength of the wind it made me fall down. I'm really fine."

"If your sure. My friends are here and we wanted to give you the costume we made for you." Tohru took the last package off the table and handed it to Shigure. "We hope you all like them. We worked so hard to have them ready by tonight."

Just then Momiji hopped down the stairs in the lemon yellow bunny suit with the bright purple tummy and ears. The three other Souma's stared in horror at the costume. 

"Isn't it the greatest?" Momiji beamed. "I can't wait to see you in your costumes."

"Rabbit? Who's idea was that?" Shigure glanced suspiciously at Tohru.

"Hana and Uo-chan picked out all the costumes. I just helped sew." Tohru replied defensively.

"Damn why'd the rabbit get the yellow?" Kyo started praying for the lime colored costume. 

"Looks good on you, Momiji. Almost like you were meant to be a rabbit." Shigure said.

"Go upstairs and try on yours and that way we'll see if yours fits you as good as mine does." Momiji smiled a faintly knowing smile.

Obediently they all went to try on their costumes. Momiji started giggling as he watched them head up the stairs with as much enthusiasm as if he'd suggested the go hang themselves. A few moments later the first moan was heard followed quickly by the first shriek of denial.

"No way. You can't make me not even if you paid me." Kyo yelled. "It's hot pink. I refuse to be a pink cat."

Yuki slammed open Kyo's door. "If I have to be a green mouse. You will be a pink cat."

"I said no you damn mouse. Nothing will make me put on that thing."

Kyo never even saw the kick coming he was too busy staring in horror at the pink and green ears.

When he came to he was already dressed and Yuki was dragging him down the stairs.

Shigure looked depressed as he stared at the belly on the front of the dog suit. "Why'd they give me a yellow belly? I'm not a coward." Shigure left his room still frowning. He stopped dead as soon as he saw the expression on Yuki's face. 

"You are going to pay for this." Yuki's serious face peeked out of the gaudy hood. "Earlier was just a warm up exercise."

They could hear Momiji laughing with Hana and Uo-chan.

"Momiji knew that's why he was laughing at us." Kyo said. "The least he could have done was warn us. Let's make rabbit stew for dinner."

*************************************************************************************

As you can tell I'm not big on author's note writing. I love to read them don't like to write 'em go figure. I'll try to be better. Please review I like to know what I'm doing right or horrors what I'm doing wrong.


	5. part 5 final

Disclaimer as always no ownership of characters is implied by the writing of this story!

Part 5

The three Souma's trudged down the stairs. Shigure was still staring dejectedly at his stomach. The two boys plotted death and mayhem against their cousins.

"I can't believe that rabbit didn't even warn us. I could have taken a trip to the mountains if he'd have warned me." Kyo glared at Shigure. "You had to suggest they make costumes."

"Smile everyone. If we don't look happy she'll be upset." Yuki said quietly as they were about to turn the corner. "Besides her friends will kill us."

"Tohru, don't they look so cute?" Momiji burbled with a knowing smirk. "Those costumes were definitely made for them. You would almost think you captured the true nature of them."

"Rabbit stew. Definitely rabbit stew." muttered Kyo.

"Thank you for these wonderful costumes. We appreciate all the hard work you girls did." Yuki managed to say in a weak voice.

"I'm so happy I never imagined you girls would make me a costume too." Shigure said in a slightly pained voice.

"Interesting choice of costumes." Hatori said as he entered the room. "I couldn't have chosen more fitting one's if I tried. "Ayame's outside with the rest of the kids you better hurry and put your costume on Tohru. Otherwise he'll think you don't like it and we'll have to hear about it all night."

"Oh no. We can't have that." Tohru raced up the stairs with her two friends right behind her. "Ayame does such beautiful work I can't wait to see it."

"Shigure looks like your plan backfired on you again." Hatori just shook his head at the miserable looking trio. "Momiji. It's not nice to laugh at other people's misfortune. Though if you can laugh at yourself I guess you might have the right to laugh."

"Oh my god. They didn't." Vampire Hiro turned to a giggling Flower Kisa. "Did you know about this? How could that girl choose costumes like that for them?"

"Tohru, didn't choose the costumes her friends did. She tried to get them to choose something else, but Tohru backed down and her friends won." Momiji said. "I was their when they were talking about it." 

"And you didn't say anything to us. I think it's time for a game of kill the rabbit." Kyo said as he and Yuki started to close in on Momiji.

"Tohru save me. Kyo's being mean to me." Momiji yelled as he made a dash for the stairs. Dodging the grasping hands he made it to the bottom of the stairs. "Tohru, you look beautiful."

Momiji, Kyo and Yuki all stared transfixed up at the blushing girl. Tohru's dress was made from yards of the palest pink silk and swirled around her with ever step. The wings attached to her back were made from opalescent gauze that sparkled with every hue in the rainbow each time the light caught them.

"Tohru is a fairy princess. Tohru's costume fits her too." 

"What do you mean too? Damn rabbit."

"This makes the entire party worth while." Yuki whispered. "My brother may be an idiot, but he has great taste."

"Doesn't our Tohru look wonderful?" Uo-chan said. "She's just so cute I don't ever want to let her go."

"I feel strange electric waves. Who else is here?" Hana said in her softest voice.

"Oh you guys haven't met the rest of the Souma crew have you? You'll love Kisa. She's just so cute. Hiro-chan is cute too, but he can be troublesome he likes to fight almost as much as his cousins." Tohru smiled down at Kyo and Yuki.

Haru grabbed Yuki and Kyo and pushed them back toward the living area. "come on everyone is waiting to see her. She can't come down if you guys block the stairs."

"Haru you look wonderful. I love your cowboy outfit, especially your hat." Tohru tried not to giggle.

The whole group seems to be enjoying themselves. I think this is the first time I've seen everyone smiling at the same time. Tohru looked lovingly around the room at her new family. Just then Yuki tried to drown Kyo in the fishing booth. Kyo barely managed to keep from falling in with the plastic toy filled balls. 

"Yuki." Snarled Kyo. "You did that on purpose."

"I don't know what you mean. I thought cats were more graceful than that."

"I knew bobbing for apples would be a bad idea" Shigure muttered. "I'm glad I didn't suggest it to Tohru."

"I'm so glad you could come it wouldn't have been a party without you." Tohru said as she hugged her two best friends goodbye.

"We'll see you in class tomorrow." Uo-chan said. "Don't let them make you clean it all up make them help."

"See you tomorrow." Hana said as the two walked off down the path.

.

"I'd rather they didn't help." Slowly Tohru turned back and walked into the room full of waiting Souma's. "Thank you for the wonderful party everyone."

Tohru walked over towards the people who she lived with and shared her life with. "This has been the best Halloween ever."

As she walked past Hatori he reached his foot out and tripped her. Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, and Shigure all reached out to catch her. Poof! When She opened her eyes She saw an orange cat glaring out of a pink hood. She turned slowly to find her self surrounded by animals in garish costumes. Then she heard the click.

"Akito wanted a picture." Hatori said as he ushered the rest of the laughing Souma's out the door to his car.

***********************************************************************************

That's it I hope you liked it. Check out my other fics and please review Thanks


End file.
